memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan neck pinch
in 1986.]] The Vulcan nerve pinch is a martial technique developed by the Vulcans. Likely related to neuropressure, it involves applying pressure near the base of the neck and nearly instantly renders the target unconscious (often so fast that the target is unable to cry out). In at least some cases the results resemble an extreme trauma to the trapezius nerve bundle, as if the neuro-fibers have been ruptured. (VOY: "Cathexis") The technique does not appear to cause permanent injury and seems to be effective on most humanoid species. Spock even did the Vulcan nerve pinch once to a horse and Selek did one to a Le-matya. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, TAS: "Yesteryear") Sakonna used the Vulcan nerve pinch on a Starfleet security guard who was guarding Gul Dukat on Deep Space 9 in 2370. (DS9: "The Maquis, Part I") Use by non-Vulcans The nerve pinch also seems to be extremely difficult to learn for non-Vulcans, although the android Data was able to master it, as was Jean-Luc Picard, who probably learned it via mind melds with Sarek and Spock. (TNG: "Starship Mine") Jonathan Archer was also able to perform the nerve pinch while carrying the katra of Surak. (ENT: "Kir'Shara") Odo was observed dispatching a Starfleet security guard using the technique in 2372. (DS9: "Paradise Lost") The reclaimed Borg drone Seven of Nine also displayed the ability to perform it, most likely having acquired this knowledge from Vulcans assimilated when she was still part of the Borg Collective. (VOY: "The Raven") Background It is unknown how this technique works across species due to the diversity of alien nervous systems. It is possible that it uses psionic energy, of which Vulcans are known to make use. However, this does not seem consistent with Humans, and in particular Data and Odo, using the technique. It was referred to as the Famous Spock Nerve Pinch or FSNP in the scripts of TOS. It was invented for the episode "The Enemy Within" by Leonard Nimoy, who felt that Spock was too dignified to render someone unconscious by hitting them with a phaser blast. It is interesting to note that Gary Seven was unaffected by the Vulcan nerve pinch as applied by Spock (TOS: "Assignment:Earth"). Oddly, Leonard McCoy was unable to use the pinch on a Federation security officer while carrying Spock's katra in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, leading to speculation at the time that Humans did not possess sufficient strength to use it. Since it was later established that Humans can use the technique, one must assume that McCoy's confused mental state was to blame, or perhaps his advanced age coupled with "a touch of arthritis." Apocrypha In the novelization of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, author Jeri Taylor has Admiral James T. Kirk performing a Vulcan nerve pinch to stop one of the twentieth century Earth doctors, who was trying to prevent Dr. Leonard McCoy from doing the high-tech, non-invasive repair of the fallen Pavel Chekov's meningeal artery in the hospital scene in that movie. See also *Vulcan death grip Category:Vulcan de:Vulkanischer Nackengriff